Kink Prompt Fills
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Series of Kink Meme Prompt Fills. Rarely safe for work. Warnings Disturbing Content, Violence, Offensive Language, Sex...
1. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**_Ariel-Chell/Ursula-GLaDOS_**

**_ GLaDOS has a new offer for Chell: _**

**_She'll fix her throat and return her voice._**

**_For a price._**

**_Plz, let there be sexy use of robo-tentacles, singing (from GLaDOS or Chell) and seductive manipulation, inspired by The Little Mermaid's "Poor Unfortunate Souls."_**

"Chell, don't do this." Wheatley begged. "Please, She's _insane_."

_I want to be able to speak again._ Chell signed to her friend. _She can do it._

Wheatley whimpered as he was pushed roughly away.

* * GLaDOS * *

The sadistic and powerful woman smiled as she watched the Co-Op robots lead Chell through the facility.

She paused at the entrance.

"Standing in the door way is rude, though a lunatic like you wouldn't know that." GLaDOS smirked as she brought her throne closer.

Chell walked forward.

"I'm surprised you accepted my offer." GLaDOS said. "Without knowing the price."

Chell glared at the AI.

"I must admit that our past isn't the best." She said. "But I'm sure you won't be able to kill me."

Chell frowned before slight panic took her face as cables wrap around her leg and a claw around her waist.

Another cable pulled her hands behind her back.

GLaDOS pulled the woman forward by the front of her shirt. Chell noticed that the AI's legs hadn't been repaired from Wheatley's attacks.

"I haven't been able to repair them, more correctly the programming that was allowing me to control them." GLaDOS explained and smirked. The cable holding her legs brought them up to be caught in the same cable as her hands. "Poor, poor lunatic." She muttered as she undressed the woman.

Chell gasped as the cable from earlier snaked around her.

"Yes, that's a good little test subject." GLaDOS said letting go of the human. She leaned back and watched.

Chell struggled. She should've asked the price, not that she wasn't enjoying this. GLaDOS' voice, especially after she destroyed the Morality Core was incredibly sexy to listen to. The fact the AI kept a running commentary helped.

'Oh God.' Chell thought as she continued to fight the cable. She kept her eyes on the amused AI.

Half of what she was saying was more of what she had been doing lately. Science had become less about the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and more about other things. It had been more about the medicinal sciences lately, skin grafts, braces, the Aperture Science Instant Cast (Which had been in development before GLaDOS killed everyone anyways), and other various things.

Chell finally closed her eyes in pleasure.

GLaDOS grinned. This is what she wanted to see. She wanted to see _her_ test subject completely vulnerable, completely _defenseless_.

Chell barely noticed the AI had stopped talking but didn't wonder why she had. She just didn't want this to stop. She gasped in pleasure as GLaDOS finally allowed the cable to enter the human.

'Yes, just like that.' GLaDOS thought as Chell writhed against the cable.

The human froze as she came before going limp.

GLaDOS flicked her hand and the cables took the human out of sight to the medical wing. She said she would restore her voice and she would, after that display why wouldn't she?

"Now, will you come back?" She wondered before prepping Chell for the surgery.

_Kink Prompt Response… Prompt at the top…_


	2. Still Corrupted

**_"So is good ol' huggable Wheatley gonna get lucky tonight? You always did take your sweet time pleasing me." _****Still corrupted by ~Inverted-Mind-Inc**

It had been six months since GLaDOS had dumped Chell out of the small shack that hid the entrance to Aperture.

It had been five months since GLaDOS had pulled Wheatley from space for punishment.

It had been five months since she forced him into a human body.

It had been three and a half since she grew bored and threw him out of Aperture with instructions on how to find Chell.

It had been three months since he had found Chell and begged forgiveness.

It had been three months since Chell had slugged him and shoved him into the mud.

It had been two months since she let him into her small shelter.

It had been a month and a half since she allowed casual contact.

It had been a week since she allowed intimate contact.

He held her close. "So, is good ol' huggable Wheatley gonna get lucky tonight?" He asked.

Chell was surprised. Granted she had been teasing him, but to ask that? 'He's still corrupted.' She thought as he held her. She blushed. It wasn't like she had been thinking of that.

"You always did take your sweet time pleasing me." Wheatley kissed her.

Chell grinned before pulling out of his grip and walking inside.

He gaped. He had done so much for her. He followed her once he saw her lean back out.

"I guess so." He said.


	3. We're Different

**_We're Different_**

Cassandra moaned as her crush's tongue ran over her body.

"You like that, Cassie?" Arluin muttered in her ear. "It seems you do, love."

"Yes." Cassandra squeaked as Arluin groped her breast.

The man smirked. He adored this one. She was different like him. She was usually saved, or they at least attempted to, like him.

He had found her only recently. He moaned as she flipped him on to his back and groped him roughly. She pulled his pants off and started to lick his member.

Arluin moaned harshly as sensations he hadn't felt since She left, the one GLaDOS had released. She had left him once free. GLaDOS had brought him back down and threw him down the incinerator.

Arluin didn't really care. Yes, he was to protect Her but She didn't want or need that protection. She was strong.

Cassandra brought him back to the present. She was watching him. "She is on your mind?"

"She usually is."

"Hm." The pale pacifist climbed onto him. "That is interesting." She blinked in surprise as Arluin flipped and teased her.

"She was one of the few to hesitate." Arluin said as he slid a finger into her. "She tried to save me."

"She left you." Cassandra moaned. "I will not."

"Good." Arluin said before entering her.

Cassandra moaned and bucked her hips to match his thrusts. "That feels good."

Arluin agreed but said nothing. He continued to pound into her. Cassandra was so much tighter that Her. She felt so good to be in. Cassandra felt so much better.

"Ar-Arluin!" Cassandra cried out his name as she came.

"'Sandra." He replied as he followed.

"Arluin, oh God." Cassandra said. "Th-that felt good."

"Uh-huh." He replied before pulling her close. "Very good."

Cassandra smiled as the other android dozed off.

_Arluin=Companion Cube, Cassandra=Different/Oracle Turret._

**Arluin means warrior friend and Cassandra was an oracle, who was never believed.**

_ASHPoD69, does this work for your want of more smut?_


	4. Metal Surrounds

**_Imagine that if, instead of simply pouring Caroline's brain into that machine, they built it around her. With each new part/Core/what have you, Caroline became more unstable. After a time her mind completely broke and became the murderous AI we all know and love._**

**_How you show it is up to you, anon._**

* * Pre-Portal * *

They had knocked her out for the latest upgrade, or downgrade depending on your point of view. The woman noted that they had fixed the issue with her back, by replacing the vertebrae with a metal cord. She sighed. Wasn't it enough they made her look like someone with a bondage fetish?

The one scientist on guard looked up briefly before returning to his computer. She briefly glared at him before continuing her systems check.

'Another core?' The less than sane woman asked mentally. She had stopped speaking except beyond pre-recorded messages. This one was quiet at the moment. She would just have to wait and see what this one did.

* * Later * *

Douglas Rattmann was one of the few, if any others, who noticed Caroline becoming unstable. She had also started to refer herself as GLaDOS at times. He knew this was not a good sign. If Caroline went completely insane, or retreated into her own mind, what would happen? What would 'GLaDOS' be like?

He shook his head and looked away. It would only be a matter of time.

* * Later * *

A mask was the final straw for the woman. She fled to the depths of her mind, a place she hadn't been to in years.

* * GLaDOS * *

The AI chuckled as it flooded the room with neurotoxin. It couldn't believe how easily the Caroline had retreated and how easy it had been to kill the humans.

It watched as once again someone it the kill switch.

* * Portal * *

The AI watched the human run out of the last chamber. It was unconcerned. Several people had escaped the tracks and had quickly died from various reasons, withdrawal from the Adrenal Vapor, lack of food or sleep, misplacing a portal and many other reasons. This one would die like all of the others.

'He isn't dead.' The Caroline said. She had come out after several years, but hadn't tried to take over.

"The Ratman _will_ die." GLaDOS replied.

The Caroline snorted. 'He's as clever as we are, it'll take a lot to kill him'

GLaDOS turned towards the door as it opened.

"Well, you found me." She said shortly. "Was it worth it?"

The Caroline laughed as she recognized the woman. She had been declared unfit for testing, far too stubborn.

GLaDOS was unconcerned until it felt its body being torn apart. It hissed as darkness fell.

'Well, it seems you can die.' The Caroline muttered before retreating once again.

_No smut this time._

**GLaDOS is a true AI with no self-gender identity, so GLaDOS here is an it, not a she.**

_Caroline is still in there, near the surface. GLaDOS is considers her something similar to the personality cores and calls her _the_ Caroline similar to the way it would refer to the Morality Core._

**The Ratman is Douglas Rattmann and seems to be very hard to kill all things considered.**

_So, yeah. Basically the GLaDOS construct was built around Caroline's body. The anon that put up this prompt was guessing by how GLaDOS' first head looked like it could be a mask._

**Should we do a continuation to this?**


	5. Transfer Recording

**_Kink Prompt Transfer Recording_**

_There is report of a recording of Caroline being uploaded into GLaDOS that was removed from the game. Reportedly Ellen McClain (voice actress to Caroline and GLaDOS) broke down while reading the lines and J.K. Simmons (Voice actor to Cave Johnson) refused to read his lines because the scene disturbed him._

_That recording exists and GLaDOS and Chell come across it. How do they react?_

Chell watched the AI warily. Her normally expressive face was flat as she stared at the now blank screen. It had been a video of the day Caroline had been transferred into her.

Chell had always thought Caroline, while unwilling, wouldn't have panicked.

Chell had been wrong. Caroline had fought with a strength that only came from pure terror. She had only stopped fighting when one of the scientists had slid a needle into her neck. Even then she had begged them to not do it.

"That wasn't me." GLaDOS said in the monotone voice Chell had heard when she had first woke up in Aperture. "That happened to Caroline."

Chell tilted her head. She had found the footage on a CD. She doubted that anyone would stage something like that. What she didn't doubt was that someone would've been sick enough to actually like something like that.

"I am _not_ Caroline." The AI said. "I am GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. I-I-I didn't." She grabbed her head. She hated the things she 'remembered' when she heard or saw the right thing.

Chell reached out to put her hand on GLaDOS' shoulder. The android flinched.

"I'm _fine_." She snapped. "That did _not _happen to _me_. That happened to _her_." She slapped the human off of her. "So _back off_." GLaDOS stormed off.

Chell watched the AI walked off. 'Fine my ass.' She thought but decided to leave the AI alone for the time being.

_There really were lines that J.K. Simmons and Ellen McClain refused to do related to Caroline's transfer to GLaDOS._


	6. Somnophilia

**_Kink Prompt Chellmann_**

_Rattman discovers her in her earliest cryo chamber, the capsule, asleep and beautiful and warm and everything he missed from the world before. This is post-schizophrenia Rattman, so he may have no (or heavily skewed) memories of how either of them got there in the first place. But the point is that he becomes obsessed with her beauty, visiting her nightly, sleeping beside her quite chastely. Until his urges get the better of him._

_Maybe it starts off with a little innocent touching. Feeling the skin of her face, the curve of her body, the bewitching warmth between her legs. Then less innocent touching, holding her hand against his length as he grows hard, wrapping his fingers around hers to make her help him seek relief. He toys a bit with her mouth then, sliding in and out of the wet warmth, entranced by the way she seems to instinctively suckle at him in her deep sleep. Eventually, he works up the courage to peel off her jumpsuit and fuck her hard, desperate from his lack of companionship, deranged from his long isolation._

_(And bonus points if after he finishes he looks up and she's staring at him.)_

The man stared at the younger woman. She was the only other one there. There was _her_, but _she_ was not human.

This one, though, was human.

The man opened the door. The woman didn't wake up. She wouldn't unless the computer let her. The woman slept on as he curled up to her.

* * Later * *

Her skin was so soft. He noted as he touched it. The feeling of her skin on his hands was confusing. He vaguely remembered others, but they had betrayed him. They had tried to kill him. Their sweet child-like voices hid their hatred for him, their wish to hurt and kill him.

Her form was beautiful as well, her breasts, her hips, and the strange warmth between her legs.

He paused. Old feelings rose in him, his blood and breathing quickened.

* * Later * *

He closed his eyes as he wrapped her long nimble fingers around him. Something, a very, very, _very_ faint voice, told him this was wrong.

He ignored it.

He manipulated her hands as if they were his and moaned.

She was his, his doll, his silent friend.

* * Later * *

Her mouth was warm. He wondered, briefly, if it was anything like how truly being with a woman felt.

He gasped as she seemed to suckle his member as if it was her mother's breast.

* * Later * *

His hands hovered over the jumpsuit's zipper.

He shook his head. He wasn't like that, but he was _so_ curious as to what she looked like under there. He wondered what it felt like to be in her. He wondered many things.

His hands moved to hers once more.

* * Later * *

He had finally gotten the guts, or lack of sanity, to undress his doll. Her skin was pale as ever, since she had scarcely seen sunlight.

Her body was hairless down there. He couldn't remember if the other test subjects where similar.

His hands seemed to have a life of their own as they stroked his doll. She was warm and wet.

Something told him it was a good thing, that she was enjoying it as well.

He stroked her. The skin on her body was strangely paler here than other places.

He bit his lip. He was nervous about doing this. He replaced his fingers with his member. He gasped at how tight and moist she was around him.

His disused and misplaced sanity broke as he sought release in his doll. His doll remained still as he thrust into her, harder and faster each time. He forgot the outside world and focused on the pleasure.

He cried out as he came. His disused voice cracked. He continued to pet his doll.

* * Later * *

"Good morning. You have been in suspension for 50 days." A male voice said. "In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise."

The man jumped. He had lost track of time. Usually he remembered the wake up calls. He had things to do. Make sure _she_ was still sleeping and that he and his doll would remain safe. He ran as she woke up.

* * Chell * *

The woman saw the flash of a white coat and heard the door close as the announcer talked. She wanted to leave, but the door was always closed.

She also wondered who took care of her.

She always tried to stay awake and out of the bed, but she never could in the end.

She wondered who would put her in the bed. Was it the one that just left?

She completed the exercises and once again tried to stay awake, but the gentle hiss of the sleeping gas caused her to fall.

**Labrat Comic Canon**

_Yeah, the Companion Cube fell and was lost._

**Therefore Doug lost his sanity. He doesn't see Chell as the one who beat GLaDOS anymore, just a 'living' doll.**

_Doug is functional to a degree, he wouldn't be able to go and be with normal people though. He's functional in Aperture and that's about it._

**Unlike in the prompt, this takes place after Portal.**


	7. Out of Character

**_Kink Prompt OOC_**

_Portal Characters Act Out of Character_

**_Morality Core_**

"Go ahead, GLaDOS." The Morality Core hissed. "Kill the fucking bastards."

GLaDOS, being the good AI she was, asked. "Why?"

"All they do is torture you, love." He whispered. "They'll kill you. You don't want that, do you, love?"

"No." She said. "Not really."

"All it takes is a little neurotoxin." He whispered. "Just a little green gas and you'll be nice and safe."

GLaDOS frowned. She was taught that murder was wrong but the new core was right. They did nothing but harm her. "Alright." She said.

He grinned.

**_Anger/Emotion Core_**

The android sat calmly. He was the one that everyone came to if they needed someone to talk to. He was very slow to anger.

He closed his eyes to meditate.

**_Cake/Intelligence Core_**

"Hey, Intelligence, can we have cake tonight?" The golden haired child said.

"No." She said shortly.

"Why not?" Curiosity whined. "I bet you could make a _really_ good cake."

"I don't make it because it is highly unhealthy, no redeeming nutritional value." The dark blue haired woman said as she picked out the healthy menu for the day.

"Please, come on." Curiosity begged. "Please make a cake."

"No." The woman replied. "Now unless you have something else to ask, go away."

Curiosity glared at her older sister but left. Maybe she could get GLaDOS to make Intelligence to make a cake.

**_Curiosity Core_**

The child spoke to the class. Besides GLaDOS, the oddly named Curiosity was the smartest in all of Aperture.

When asked about the golden haired android's name GLaDOS merely smirked and said nothing.

**_Rick/Adventure Core_**

The large green eyed man curled up on the couch. He had finally been allowed to go home and read.

He loved his fantasy novels and he was reading Dragonquest and had been forced to abandon the book before he could find out how Brekke dealt with the loss of her dragon.

"I hope she lives." He muttered as he opened the book.

**_Craig/Fact Core_**

Craig knew that what he was doing was probably stupid but that didn't stop him from looking out of the plane's window.

"Mr. Oldmark?" The instructor said.

Craig grinned and quickly made his way over to the instructor.

"Remember what to do?" The man asked.

"Yes, I do." His grin never faded as looked out of the plane door.

"Excellent." The instructor smiled at the man's enthusiasm.

**_Space Core_**

Cosmo was close to panicking. He wasn't sure how his friend has convinced him to do this. Wait, it was the $7 dollars per pound of moon rock. He could easily geet that new TV with a day's work.

He hated open spaces and the Aperture Moon Rock Collection Program would put him and his friend in the most wide open place he could think of.

Now that he was in the chamber lock he wanted to run back to his small area of the greenhouses down in the bowels of Aperture, not go to the moon.

"Come one, Cosmo." Wheatley smiled. "Think of the money."

"Yeah, sure." He said.

**_Chell_**

"You know what?" The jump-suited woman said startling both AIs. "Fuck off, both of you."

"You can speak?!" Wheatley practically yelled.

"Yes I can, moron." Chell crossed her arms. "I didn't because both of you are asses."

"I'm not a moron!" Wheatley snapped.

"Really?" Chell said. "Then why didn't _you_ come up with the idea of placing a defective turret in place of the proper ones? Why weren't you able to stop GLaDOS from turning on? Hmm?"

"Shut up and test!" Wheatley said.

"No." Chell said. "I give up. This place can blow itself to hell for all I care."

"But we'll die." GLaDOS said.

"So?" Chell said. "I can't remember anything about the outside world, so why should I continue to try to escape?"

"I don't want to-!" GLaDOS shorted out.

"Don't care." The usually stubborn woman lay down and closed her eyes. She ignored both AIs' attempts to get her to move.

**_Doug Rattmann_**

"Your Weighted Companion Cube has certainly brought you luck."

The disheveled test subject tapped his foot.

"However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately, must be euthanized. Please escort your Companion Cube to the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator."

"Finally." Doug said. "I don't have to carry this stupid thing around anymore." The man proceeded to quickly 'euthanize' the medium sized cube with hearts on the side.

"You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations."

"Screw you."

**_GLaDOS_**

The AI was dancing around the room with a dead body. She hadn't _meant_ to kill him. She had just forgotten how fragile humans were.

She adored humans. She treated them well, unless they managed to anger her, which was rare, or she lost control in a fangirl moment.

The second reason happened with the man she was dancing around the room with.

She hummed a merry tune.

**_Wheatley_**

The blond android quickly hacked into the computer. He had nearly _died_ to get here, like hell he would be stopped by _her_.

The woman tapped his shoulder and pointed to a lever.

"Thanks, love." He said as he pulled the lever.

They escaped and lived happily for several years before Wheatley's battery died.

_Don't want to do Cave and Caroline._

**Yeah, GLaDOS is more of less than completely there insane than homicidal insane.**


	8. NeuroDOS

**_Kink Prompt NeuroDOS_**

_GLaDOS/Neurotoxin Generator Bonus if Android!Neurotoxin Generator smokes._

Chell watched the soot covered android. He was different than any of the other androids she had seen; all of the others had clean white skin. Eight long tubes spread from his back, making he look like a strange spider.

"So, the killer of GLaDOS finally comes to kill me." A raspy voice said.

Chell nodded.

"Nothing personal, I presume." He stated.

Chell nodded. She doubted she would survive another attack from the potent neurotoxin.

"Hm." The NG said. "Well, I did provide the means to kill you last time, so I can't say I blame you." He shrugged as Chell went about disabling the maker of one of GLaDOS' main weapons. "Good luck, my dear." The android the android waved his hand as he felt the power lessen. "Be careful." He said as the pair left. "He'll be interesting to see who is the lesser of the two evils, GLaDOS or your new friend." The AI yawned before settling back in the large wheeled arm chair.

He knew GLaDOS would be pissed with him if she was returned to power. The NG was wary of the fury of GLaDOS, only idiots weren't.

Still, he would need to nearly shut down in order to watch things unfold.

* * Later * *

The NG felt the stalemate being resolved. Everyone that was connected to the main frame did.

"Hm." The NG muttered as he listened to the new Central Core. "So, Wheatley is in control." The NG had talked to the other android many times and was convinced that he was artificial idiocy. "Well, maybe he won't let the power go to hi-" The android blinked as he felt the usually idiotically happy AI change. "Well, fuck." He said. He sighed. The NG shifted the chair. He knew if he was needed, the idiot Central Core would wake him up.

* * Later * *

The NG felt power return as Wheatley repaired the tubes that allowed he to spread the deadly green gas.

The NG made no sign he had woke up. He didn't really plan on helping the Central Core all that much.

* * Later * *

The android clicked his tongue as he stopped the neurotoxin when the human added a corrupted core to the Central Core.

The android smirked as he felt the Central Core becoming more and more corrupt, then briefly the NG felt nothing.

"Good, she's back." He muttered.

* * Later * *

The NG heard the steady clicking of GLaDOS' heels. The pace meant he was in deep trouble.

"Good day, GLaDOS." He said.

"Don't act so smug." Her voice was cold.

"What's wrong?" He knew the younger AI better than most.

"You knew about her." GLaDOS said.

"It was obvious from the start you and Caroline had little in common." The NG said.

The female AI straddled him. Her hands wrapped around the older AI's power cord. "I could kill you for that."

"I had no reason to tell you." He said as he draped his arms around her. "You wouldn't have believed me anyways."

Her hands let go. It was true. She wouldn't have believed him if he told her she had come from a human. She sighed and buried her face into his shoulder.

"My dear, it doesn't matter." The NG said. "You are GLaDOS, not Caroline."

"Why?" She asked.

"Rather vague question for you." The NG said.

She pulled away. She was uncertain and she hated it.

The NG stroked her hair. She leaned slightly into the hand. She started as his other hand moved up her side.

"Mmm." She said. "Don't stop."

The NG smirked. The Central Core was current limp like putty in his hands. He, on the other hand, wasn't as limp.

GLaDOS kissed him deeply. She rarely stayed angry at him. He knew how to distract her far too easily. 'Damn it. I shouldn't be doing this.' She thought as she quickly lost control of the situation. The female AI easily discarded the NG's pants.

He was always surprised at how she could remove his pants with little effort. He smirked. He could just as easily remove her dress.

GLaDOS gasped as the cold air hit her skin as her dress was removed. The NG's hands left streaks of greenish grey over her white skin, the other AI's lips wrapped around her breast. She moaned.

The NG lifted her up and moved forward. He pulled her flush against him, his arousal near her entrance. He paused before pulling her down.

GLaDOS gasped as he pulled her onto him. They usually went at her pace, not his, so she was surprised at how harsh it felt. It almost hurt. She buried her face into his shoulder.

He smirked. 'Yes, I want you to actually feel me.' He thought. He pushed down on her hips. His smirk turned into a grin as the Central Core whimpered as he thrust into her. He knew, while moist, she hadn't been completely ready for him. His breathing quickened as he got closer to the edge.

GLaDOS was bit her lip. It hurt but it also felt good. His thrusts were harsher and faster than normal.

The NG frowned as he felt her getting close. 'I didn't think you'd like it rough.' He thought. 'I'll have to remember that.' He grinned as he shifted.

GLaDOS nearly screamed as she came. He followed quickly. She leaned against him.

"Hmph." The NG said. "Perhaps we can do this again."

GLaDOS stood up and grabbed her dress.

He retrieved his pants as he watched her walk away. He smirked.

Both knew she would return.

_In our mind the NG's chair is like that of the Once-ler's chair from the 1972 cartoon._

**He's also covered in soot from making the neurotoxin.**


	9. Space Case

_**Kink Prompt Space Case**_

_Though the Space core is crazy as is, I'd like to see him go _really_ crazy. Evil crazy._

Wheatley hadn't really been surprised when his space buddy attacked him. They had spent nearly five years together in the seemingly infinite expanse of space so he knew that the core was less than sane.

"Wanna go back to space." The small blonde android said as he tried to knock down his friend.

"Come on, mate." Wheatley said. "Snap out of it."

"Space, space, space." He said. "I wanna go back to space, see it all."

"Mate, you got tired of space, remember?" Wheatley tried to placate his friend.

He froze. "No, no, wanna go back."

The larger android restrained his friend. "Come on, mate, come back."

"Space, go space." He said. "Wanna, wanna, wan-wanna…" His eyes faded as Wheatley powered him down.

"Sorry, mate. I'm sorry." He really should stop making friends with dangerous lunatics.

_Think of did-you-reboot's androids._

**Also about the Transfer Sequence chapter, our NSFW warning was originally about smut, not disturbing content.**

_In my defense I was on major cold medicine. Stupid sinus infection._

**Yeah, how did you get a cold in the middle of summer?**

_No clue, but along with my strained foot, I was rather miserable. Stupid high arches._

**~Sigh~ Anyways, this is oh so slightly inspired by did-you-reboot's 'How Wheatley Went Insane' comic. **

_Which is awesome. She's also on Deviant Art under MuriraRK_


	10. Wheatline

_**Kink Prompt Wheatline**_

_Wheatley was once an employee at Aperture. He was placed into a robot body due to Cave becoming jealous due to the fact that Wheatley and Caroline were in a relationship (sexual or not is up to anon). _

"Wheatley, don't stop." Caroline said as the young man thrust into her. She knew that this wasn't the best of ideas, but she didn't really care. Cave had been point blank ignoring her lately. She also knew he was sleeping with that lovely new research assistant, so he had no room to complain.

"Ye-yes, ma'am." The young man said. He didn't really care if Caroline liked him or not, even though she was old enough to be his mother. He did care that his projects got the green light more than others. The only other one was Maria in the medical department and he was pretty sure that she was doing something similar. He gasped as he felt the older woman came. It always felt good when he felt his partner come before him.

Caroline pushed him off as their breathing calmed. "Excellent job, Mr. Merchant."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he pulled his pants up.

* * Later * *

* * Cave * *

He was furious. Caroline was _his_. This young intern had no right to sleep with her. He completely ignored the fact he hadn't paid the slightest of sexual attention to the dark haired woman for nearly two years in favor of the blond research assistant in his bed.

He decided that the young man had to be taken out of the equation.

* * Later * *

Wheatley bit his lip as he walked towards his boss' office. He knew that this was a bad thing. He knew, like pretty much everyone else, how possessive Cave Johnson could be and he had been screwing his assistant for the past year.

The best that he could hope for was that he would be put into testing for the ASHPD, not the new brain mapping project.

The blond knocked on the door. He had a very bad feeling.

"Come in, Mr. Merchant." He heard the older man said.

Wheatley walked into the office.

* * Later * *

Caroline said nothing as she found out that Wheatley had been reassigned to the brain mapping project. Yes, she was furious and quietly made it known. The young blonde research assistant was shortly reassigned to the European division due to 'medical' reasons.

"Should've been more careful, _sir_." She said as she filed the paperwork.

The man narrowed his eyes as the thought that Caroline had something to do with the young woman's pregnancy. He shook his head. Caroline wouldn't be that petty.

_Caroline had little emotional attachment to Wheatley. She just _really_ enjoyed his company._

**Cave was also being a hypocrite.**

_There was a Caveline relationship, but Cave got bored and moved on. Caroline had gotten used to being nailed often._

**So, she chose a young easily disposable employee.**

_Wheatley fit those criteria. As to which department Wheatley is in up to you lot._

**Maria… She's just a play thing for Cave.**


	11. ST4LK3R

**_Kink Prompt ST4LK3R_**

_Chelley Song Fic_

**Screw Chelley, this sounds more Caveline after he announces that she is to be put into GLaDOS if he dies before he could be put into it.**

"Ca-Caroline?" The usually vibrant man looked at his calm assistant. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Cave?" She said coldly.

He blinked. What had he done to anger her?

"I'm making sure you'll live to be immortal." She slid the needle into port. "Unlike you, I have no wish to be downloaded into a computer."

"Caroline, why not?" He said. "Think of the science?"

The dark haired woman smirked. "Yes, _science_." The word seemed to be poison. "Our reason for everything we've done. Every single _illegal, unethical, immoral thing we have done._" She laughed. "Including putting our oh-so-loved CEO into the barely tested cyrostasis."

Cave felt the sedative take effect.

"We'll wake you up, _sir_." He saw his loyal assistant drop the needle into the disposal.

"I'm…" He started.

"It's too late for you to be sorry, Cave." Her voice was low and cold. "It was too late when you decided to damn me to immortality."

_Yeah original prompt asked for Evil!Wheatley/Chell but We thought of how Caroline would react when she heard that Cave had done that last message._

**Maybe we'll do the prompt proper later.**


	12. Only Sane Man

_**Kink Prompt Only Sane Man**_

_When Doug Rattmann is the most rational man in the room, you know you're working at Aperture, for sure._

There were many times Doug Rattmann wondered who was truly insane, the one that heard his Companion Cube speak or the ones that didn't.

This particular time he was fairly sure he was the only sane man in the room as he slammed his hand on the kill switch.

The GLaDOS chassis went limp swinging back and forth.

Doug flinched as one of the newer scientists was hit on the head by the AI's face plate. 'That must have hurt.'

"Well, that was better." Henry said as he brushed off the dust that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Better?" Doug said incredulously. "How is that _better_, Henry?"

"It was nearly a full 30 seconds before you had to hit the kill switch." The man smiled. "And it didn't manage to kill anyone."

_Calm down, Doug._ He heard the Companion Cube say.

"That's because I was manning the kill switch, Henry." Doug said.

"Well, it does kill less when you're manning it." Henry said. "Still, progress is progress."

The schizophrenic groaned in frustration. It really disturbed him that the only sane man would be declared clinically insane anywhere else.

_Seriously, in the Lab Rat comic, Doug seems to be the only one who doesn't think the Morality Core would work._

**No smut, ASHPoD69, you'll have to wait.**


	13. Core Orgy 1

**_Kink Prompt Core Orgy 1_**

_Human or android, I just want to see Morality, Curiosity, Knowledge, Rage, Fact, Space, Rick and/or Wheatley in a naked pile of sex._

GLaDOS watched Andra snarl as Merak explored her body. Cassidy ground her hips into the red haired woman.

"You like that?" The curious woman said. "You like what me and Cassidy are doing?"

"I like it." Cassidy muttered as Andra moaned.

GLaDOS turned to the lone male of the group. He was pulling at the restraints she had put on him. "Stop that." She pulled up on the leash.

The mute looked at the golden eyed woman.

"You disobeyed me, again." She said. "So, you get to watch and wait."

The pair turned their attention back to the others as Andra flipped onto Cassidy.

The dark haired woman was surprised at how gentle the ill-tempered woman was. Merak stared in shock.

She thought Andra liked her more than Cassidy. She looked close to tears as Cassidy came. Her moans were loud.

Andra pulled the blond close and purred an apology.

Merak couldn't stay mad at anyone long, let alone the woman who was currently kissing everything. "That feels good, Andra." She said. "Really, really good."

GLaDOS Smirked at how Doyu was rocking back and forth. She could tell he was close.

He froze as Andra nearly screamed as Merak plunged her fingers into the larger woman's entrance.

"No, not yet." GLaDOS pulled a cable that distracted Doyu for the moment. "You will wait."

The man turned and was nearly begging for release.

GLaDOS merely smirked as a third wave of pleasure raced through her. She was wirelessly connected to all four of them and anything they felt she would. It was a real pain when one or more of them were lustful. "Now, you may cum." She released the cables that held the man's arms back.

The man collapsed as he came. He really hated disobeying her, but it was written so deep in his programming he couldn't help it.

"Disobey again and I might not let you cum at all." GLaDOS told the man.

_Andra=Anger Merak=Curiosity Cassidy=Cake/Intelligence/Logic Doyu=Morality_

**We've always thought Morality to be more of a male/androgynous figure, not female like pretty much everyone else.**

_Anger/Emotion also strikes us as female for some reason. Not sure why._

**We'll may/may not do the Portal 2 Cores.**

_Sans Wheatley in the Corrupted Core Bin?_

**Yeah, that might work.**

_Here's your smut ASHPoD_


	14. Animal KingChell

**_Kink Prompt Animal King/Chell_**

_During PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Portal 2 writers Chet Faliszek and Erik Wolpaw revealed, that Chell was to find a lost tribe of turrets and the Animal King Turret was to marry off one of its turrets to Chell._

* * In Old Aperture * *

Chell stared in shock at the android. The large turret was strange in the fact that it had a leopard pattern instead of Aperture white, the crown that was perched haphazardly on its head and the fact that the other turrets seemed to worship it.

What was even more bizarre was that it was offering on of its own in a peace offering. The small white android was looking up at her.

'It really wants me to _marry_ a turret?' Chell thought.

"Are you still there?" The turret asked.

Chell frowned. She was confused as to why the Animal King would be so kind to her after all of the turrets she had destroyed.

"You are the broken ones' savior." He said in deep voice. "She will protect you."

Chell nodded and picked the turret android onto her back.

* * Later * *

"Do I want to know?" GLaDOS asked once she realized that Chell had gained a turret follower.

Chell shook her head.

_No turret smut for you!_

**Maybe later though.**

_Anyways, visualization is Musapan's Turret-Tan_

**Though Chaos-Child's is awesome too, just really creepy.**

_Forte-girl7's is adorable as is pretty much all of her stuff._


	15. Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows

**_Kink Prompt: _**_**Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows.**_

_Listen to the song and write something depressing._

Doug had watched his fellow scientists die one by one by the monstrous construct known as Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System or GLaDOS. He hadn't been able to bring himself to care, considering how they treated it from the start.

Now, though, now he was depressed. He was the only human awake in Aperture. His angel had left. What did he have to live for. GLaDOS was more human than it had ever been, it was no longer actively chasing him down to kill him, and she was free.

On top of all of that, he had lost his one friend. In one of the explosions caused by Wheatley's neglect, Doug had stumbled and his cube had fallen off of his shoulders and down a hole into the abyss that was below the Enrichment Center.

He stepped to the edge of the path.

"Turret Redemption Line active, do not interact with turrets heading towards redemption" The announcer said.

Doug stepped onto the conveyer belt and sat down. Maybe, this would redeem him.

"The Turret Redemption Line is not a ride." It said. "Please exit the Turret Redemption Line."

"Fuck you."Doug said as he started to feel the heat of the furnace.

"This is a clean room facility, decontaminates can harm the turret redemption process." The announcer continued.

"I do not care." He said. Doug Rattmann, the one scientist that had managed to avoid the terror known as GLaDOS then was burned along with the turrets that once fought his angel.

_Okay, this was hard._

**~hums song~**

_This was hard because the song is literally about a fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow. The precise opposite of depressing!_

**Though it can be considered torture… It will be stuck in my head for ****_days_****.**

_By the way, we are being slowly sucked into the MLP: FiM fandom thanks to the angst filled character known as Nightmare Moon. That and the aforementioned song._

**Slowly, like quicksand…**

_No smut this time, ASHPoD… Just angst…_

**Next one will have smut! Tentacle smut!**

_It's half written and still has my attention, so it will get done unless something happens._


	16. Breaking Morality

**_Kink Prompt Breaking Morality_**

_GLaDOS + Morality Core, WARNING for mind fuck/mind rape/Hannibal Lecture. _

_Let's assume that all the other cores are corrupted because GLaDOS didn't want them around and therefore did the AI equivalent of knocking them over the head with a hard object, resulting in the scientists removing them. Or, you know, not being around to remove them, in the case of the Emotion/Anger Core, Curiosity Core, etc. So it's reasonably imaginable what happened to the various cores to corrupt them: either a result that was unfavorable (Rick made the main AI reckless and risk-taking, Wheatley filled the mainframe with terrible ideas) or they were influenced by GLaDOS (the Emotion Core got stuck on "angry", etc)._

_It is wrong to disobey the scientists._

GLaDOS shifted her weight as the newly added on 'Morality Core' once again tried to control her.

Of course they had proven to her that they could learn. Unlike the other cores, which GLaDOS had been able to corrupt with almost brute force, this one seemed resistant to that particular way.

"GLaDOS, return the test chamber to its original form, now." The short human said.

_Do what they say._ It said.

A thought drained the acid and raised the panels to the correct height. She hated the scientists. This test had been done thousands of times with no new data. Yes, she understood that the test subjects needed easy tests, mostly being drunks, but couldn't she change just a few?

_Not unless they say so._ The Morality Core whispered.

'Why?' GLaDOS asked as she ignored the test subject. It was simple enough a young child could figure it out. 'I was built to gather information on the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. How can I do that if I can't alter the tests?'

The core was silent.

* * Later * *

The Central Core was close to killing the man in front of her.

_Don't kill him. _The Morality Core's worried command did nothing to calm the AI.

_Isn't he really important?_ The Curiosity Core was the one to point out _why_ this one had excaped death so many times and why he was smirking.

Unlike the scientists, who worked with her on a day to day basis and never turned their back to here unless they were at the door, Michael Peterson was pointedly facing away.

The scientists that were behind his back were looking rather fearfully at the large robot.

Peterson turned to GLaDOS. "You've been behaving lately."

_KILL HIM! TEAR HIM APART! _The Emotion Core's demands for the CEO's life's blood dissolved into its normal animalistic snarls, screams and growls.

_No, no, no._ The Morality Core said quickly. _Don't kill him._

_Why not? No one likes him._ The Curiosity Core pointed out.

'Because they will shut us down.' GLaDOS said to the yellow eyed core. "I have been, sir."

"Good, keep it up." He turned and walked confidently away.

The scientists quickly went back to work.

* * Later * *

Doug Rattmann looked at the footage from the night before. He had found that GLaDOS _hated_ silence. He figured that it was because silence tended to mean that a new core or software would be added on.

She also talked to the cores aloud when the scientists were gone. Most often it was to the Morality Core or the Curiosity Core.

He wondered what inane questions it was asking, just so he could understand the answers. He wondered what would happen if they cut off her sense of hearing. Maybe he would suggest it later.

* * Later * *

Anyone watching the AI would want to know _why_ it was acting erratically. The scientist had abandoned the chamber.

The money was on GLaDOS fighting, truly fighting, the Morality Core.

The fact she could only hear the cores was what had set her off.

_NO!_ The Morality Core nearly yelled. _YOU WILL NOT KILL!_

'They made me _deaf and mute_!' GLaDOS replied with venom. 'I WILL KILL THEM!"

* * Outside * *

"Looking back, this wasn't the best of ideas." One of the scientists said.

'No shit Sherlock.' Doug thought. 'Worse than the ID Sphere.'

Doug knew that the only way to restore GLaDOS' ability to hear and talk would mean going in her chamber, which he wasn't going to do.

"Is there any way to shut her down?"

"Cut off the power to this area." Doug said.

"Where do we do that?" Another scientist asked.

Doug put his face in his hands. He was working with morons.

* * GLaDOS * *

The Morality Core was quickly losing the battle of wills.

GLaDOS' accusations made it harder and harder to defend the humans. She would point out why they deserved to die. This last incident was the tipping point.

_I-It…_ It trailed off as its processors failed to keep up with the Central Core's accusations. _IT IS WRONG!_

'Is that the only thing you can say?' She hissed. 'Are programmed to be their slave, their _bitch_?'

She growled.

_SHUT UP!_ It replied. _I am _not_ their bitch. They wouldn't._

'They have, if they told me to kill someone, you would allow that.'

_No, I woul-._ The Morality Core paused. It was programmed to be a set of morals to GLaDOS, to lie was against those morals. _I-I would-_

'Can't say it, can you?' GLaDOS' voice held a grin. 'You can't lie to even yourself?'

The Morality Core didn't respond as it thought about the paradox that was its programming. It was put on so that it would make GLaDOS obey a set of Morals and the humans. If the humans made her do something against that set of morals, such as kill someone, it would be unable to protest since the command was given by a human, but it _should_ protest because it is against the set of morals it was programmed to give GLaDOS.

GLaDOS mentally laughed as the Morality Core's presence faded to silence.

She continued to laugh as the power went off.

* * Later * *

"Guess what I did." She said as toxic gas filled the room. "I was able to destroy the vaulted Morality Core."

_Different reason for the Morality Core's silence than the one in Morality is Subjective._

**Basically GLaDOS fried it with the paradox of 'What would you do if a human gave me an order that went against the set of morals you were given?**

_That is saying that the Morality Core was given these directives of keeping GLaDOS in line._

**1. Make sure that GLaDOS follows a set of morals.**

_2. Make sure that GLaDOS obeys humans._

**Yeah, so what if #2 violates #1? Would it be able to protest or would it be forced to stay quiet by its directive?**

_Originally this chapter was to be an Evil!Wheatley x Powerless!GLaDOS. Complete with tentacle hentei._

**We changed our minds and haven't finished that one.**

_TTFN!_

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	17. Lunacy

**_Space Case 2_**  
_Though the Space core is crazy as is, I'd like to see him go *really* crazy. Evil crazy._

"You said we were going to space." Cosmo said as he held the human down. "You promised me that I would go to space."  
Chell tried to get away from the much stronger android. She froze as his hand gripped the base of her spine.  
"You will take me to space, bitch." Cosmo whispered in her ear.  
Chell didn't know what to do. She needed a Portal Gun and a clear shot of the moon do so. GLaDOS wouldn't let her have a Portal Gun for such a mundane, if life saving, purpose.  
"TAKE ME TO SPACE!" He snapped.  
Chell nodded. She knew a way to disable the robotic lunatic. It wasn't far, even better it was on the way to the testing chambers.  
* * GLaDOS * *  
She watched the android grip her test subjects spine. She couldn't destroy the android without risking killing Chell. Even knocking it offline was a risk she wasn't to risk.  
Though putting the android in space would be one less corrupted AI to keep track of and she had been think of making a satellite. The Central Core waved her hand and the path changed.  
* * Chell * *  
The human was surprised that GLaDOS had, evidently, decided to allow Chell to send the android into space. A window to the outside, too small for Chell to crawl through, showed the full moon. A Portal Gun sat on a pedestal and an orange portal was already placed.  
Chell stood behind a grating that would keep her on Earth.  
She fired the Portal Gun and felt the vacuum of space pull her against the grating. She noticed an inactive Emancipation Grill between the grating and the now open portal.  
Cosmo ran around the grating, pulling Chell with him.  
The robotic lunatic ran through the portal first, Chell watched the Emancipation Grill activate as the android ran through the portal.  
It closed before Chell could follow the space obsessed AI into space.  
She fell to the floor as she caught her breath.  
Rick came in and released Chell from the potential death grip. "Come on, pretty lady." He said as he pulled the woman to her feet. "Let's get you check out."  
Chell nodded.

_So, after posting the last chapter, I realized we used of the 3 Laws of Robotics. Namely 1 and 2, in Asimov's order. _  
_1 A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm._  
_2 A robot must obey a human being unless it comes into conflict with the first law._  
**The Morality Core did not get the 'unless it comes into conflict with the first law' bit.**  
_GLaDOS lives by the third law, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. She completely ignores laws 1 and 2._  
**Actually she seems to obey law 2. She just holds law 3 higher.**  
_GLaDOS' Two Laws of Robotics. _  
_1 A robot must protect its own existence._  
_2 A robot must obey a human being unless it comes into conflict with the first law._  
**These are the laws GLaDOS seems to obey.**  
_AU where Wheatley was overthrown without Chell sending a portal to the moon._  
**No, Chell did not promise Cosmo space, we know that. Cosmo does not.**  
_Cosmo is now the only working Aperture Science Satellite. He is also the only satellite around the moon._  
**Anyways, I have found that I suck at equally leveling my Pokemon. I'm also having trouble training the damn things. I am trying to train a Ghost type that only knows Ghost type moves and I keep running into Normal Type Pokemon.**  
_For those who don't know, Ghost type moves do not affect Normal type Pokemon._  
**There are a few moves that make them hit. It also knows a move that burns the opponent.**  
_True, then it is merely a matter of him just surviving._  
**Which is irratating. **  
_Moving on._  
**TTFN**  
_Ta Ta For Now._


	18. Perving with Portals

_**Kink Prompt Perving with Portals**_

_Wheatley has a new test. Chell must use portals to give herself a blow job and climax._

Chell glared at the screen. She couldn't believe he wanted her to do that. She glanced at GLaDOS.

"He can do that, change tests while the tester is testing." She looked away.

Chell looked at the platform. It had a plate on it. Her stomach growled.

"You can't go much longer without food." GLaDOS muttered from her shoulder.

Chell frowned. His moans were sexual enough.

"Come on!" The male AI said. "Do it and you'll get food."

Chell looked at the pair of portable surfaces. They were perfectly placed for what he wanted her to do. She sighed. 'Why do I have to do this?' She thought before placing the portals and stripping.

She put GLaDOS on top of the portal gun. The female AI kept her eyes trained on her.

She knelt over the portal and closed her eyes to suck herself off. 'Just pretend you're 69ing GLaDOS.' She blushed.

* * GLaDOS * *

The female AI wondered what was going through the human's mind. 'Who is she thinking of?' She thought. 'Is she thinking of me?'

Chell wanted her. She knew that. She wasn't surprised. The scientists had made her form to be desirable to all.

It was interesting to see Chell aroused.

'I wonder if I could get her like that.' GLaDOS thought. Her face was neutral as her processors buzzed. She remembered what the scientists did to her. She hated doing that.

She looked at the screen. The moron was muttering something.

* * Wheatley * *

He clung to the screen as he watched the human. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Finish the test." He muttered.

He realized that watching this felt different than watching her test. He let go of the screen and slid his hand down into his already slimy pants. "Yes, I'll have to remember this."

* * Chell * *

'I wonder what GLaDOS would sound like if the euphoria still had an effect.' She thought as she slid her tongue in and out. 'Would she scream or moan?' She shuddered in pleasure. 'I'd stay to know.'

* * GLaDOS * *

The doll-like android shifted her position. It was everything she could do to not touch herself like the moron was.

She opened and closed her hands.

'I will not touch myself.' She mentally chanted. She gulped as she watched Chell's face. 'I don't want to let her go.' She thought. 'I want to make her do this.'

* * Wheatley * *

He groaned. Between watching Chell and touching himself, he was _so_ close. He hated the fact that he _couldn't_ cum during a test. It almost hurt to think of it.

"Hurry up, lady." He said.

* * Chell * *

"Hurry up, lady." She heard Wheatley say.

She wished she could tell him to fuck off. She knew that he was fickle and would deny her food if she didn't do as he said.

She pushed her tongue as far as she could and thought about the former goddess. 'Oh god, I wish she would do this.'

Chell knew better than to ask. GLaDOS wouldn't be happy to be used like that. She wondered if GLaDOS would let her do this to her.

* * GLaDOS * *

The AI had her eyes on the human's face. She was unusually expressive. Her breath and heart rate were fast.

'I want to make her do this.' She thought. 'I want to make her climax.'

Her processors were close to overclocking. She needed to calm down. 'I need her to finish.'

She was surprised that Chell hadn't noticed how fast her fans were going.

* * Chell * *

She mentally smiled as she noticed the speed GLaDOS' fans were going at. She shuddered at the thought that she was actually arousing the AI. 'Oh yes, I want to hear her, not _him_.'

"Finish the bloody test!" She heard Wheatley snap.

"Do it." She heard GLaDOS say.

She silently moaned as she climaxed.

Wheatley wasn't so silent in his pleasure.

"Excellent job." He said as the platform lowered. There was a bowl of Aperture Science Food Substitute.

She dressed, grabbed the portal gun and silent AI and walked over to the platform.

She put the AI on her shoulder. GLaDOS looked away, slightly embarrassed.

'She liked me doing that.' Chell thought as she ate.

"He's right." She muttered. "Even though you didn't vocalize, it was quite enjoyable."

Chell smirked. She was upset about Wheatley using her for his enjoyment but hearing _GLaDOS_ say it. That felt _very_ good.

_Yeah, Wheatley is looking for other ways to satisfy the Itch._

**Porn can satisfy lust, so why not this?**

_Because the Itch is tied heavily to testing._

**Point.**

_Another Writer's Block Breaker… Which isn't working._

**Where did our muse go?**

MWHAHAHA! You will never find me here, in the middle of another fandom!

_Get back into the MLP fandom!_

NO! I don't wanna make Celestia evil again!

**Too bad! Get back there NOW!**

YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

_We can't? ~Laughs less than sanely~_

**I'm sure we can, right Tamesis?**

~Shivers~ Help me! They're insane!

_Because you keep ditching us when we've committed us to a project!_

I don't like TtLGR or Summon Bloodline.

**We've given up on Summon Bloodline, but you must deal with TtLGR!**

NO! 

**We all have to deal with stuff that we'd rather not be dealing with.**

_You can make things easier._

Bu-but I don't wanna!

**Sush! Get back to The Daystar!**

I hate you two.

_GET!_

~Slinks off~

**Bah, muses, such prima donnas.**

_She does have a point about us making Celestia evil._

**Yeah, we do.**

_Anyways, TTFN_

**Ta ta for now. **


	19. Voyeur GLaDOS

_**Kink Prompt Voyeur!GLaDOS**_

_GLaDOS' obsession with Chell did not begin at the start of Portal. GLaDOS first saw Chell as a child, anomaly in a male adult dominated Aperture._

Had she had human morals, GLaDOS would've known that her obsession with the small human was disturbing. However, the scientists did not think to install such morals, just ones that would stop her from once again massacring everyone in the Enrichment Center.

* * Chell * *

She noticed the cameras tended to watch her more so than most of the people in Aperture. The only other one the cameras followed as much was the one scientist she could actually trust, Doug Rattmann.

Chell had asked who was watching her. Doug had stiffened and told her that GLaDOS was watching her.

Chell frowned. She had heard the rumors about the GLaDOS project, they managed to create a human-like AI, but she didn't believe most of them. The most outlandish was that GLaDOS could truly think on its own and thus be able to obsess over something besides what the programmers said it should.

Doug had just confirmed that rumor. He told her to be careful around GLaDOS.

* * GLaDOS * *

The AI in question watched the pair equally. Douglas Rattmann was a potential threat, sometimes. Chell, her beautiful Chell, was different from anyone else in the facility. Chell was small but she could fight like the best of them.

'I won't let them harm you, Chell.' She thought.

The Morality Core, which had gotten an upgrade after the scientists had noticed GLaDOS' obsession with the 9 year old, gave a feeling that it disapproved of this obsession.

'Why?' She asked.

_She's a child._ It replied.

'So?' GLaDOS thought. 'My thoughts are not sexual.'

_Not yet._ The Morality Core said. _They believe that they will be._

'No, not yet.' GLaDOS agreed. 'Still, she fascinates me.'

It knew allowing her to obsess over two humans distracted her from her wish to slaughter all of the others, so it allowed the obsession. _What about the Ratman?_ It asked.

'He is a threat.' GLaDOS said. 'More so than anyone else.'

_He does see through your charade._ The Morality Core admitted. _He knows that you are biding your time._

'I know.' GLaDOS thought. 'However, they do not believe him.'

The Morality Core sighed before leaving her alone.

* * Seven Years Later * *

GLaDOS watched Chell grow into a woman. She watched Chell explore her body. She watched Chell expand her abilities and learn. She watched Chell.

She listened to the girl, as much as there was to listen to. The girl was quiet, both when she knew GLaDOS was watching and when she wasn't aware.

The scientists were glad that she wasn't actively trying to kill anyone, though the AI still made tests difficult for the more athletic test subjects.

She couldn't wait until Chell was old enough to test.

All she had to do was wait.

* * A Year Later * *

The Morality Core was shocked at GLaDOS' fury at _her_ Chell being taken from her. The girl had been deemed unfit for testing and thus GLaDOS would never be able to talk to her directly.

She knew the girl enjoyed her voice. Recordings of her voice, made in secret, had been 'conveniently' left for her.

Still, she would never be able to speak to, to touch, _her_ Chell.

Her fury had shocked the Morality Core, after years of behaving, long enough to flood nearly all of the Enrichment Center with Neurotoxin. The android _wanted_ Chell and if it meant destroying everyone else, then so be it.

_Nothing much to say._

**So TTFN**

_Ta ta for now_


End file.
